Busted
by knziewrwlf
Summary: A quick one-shot requested by a follower. G!p Elsa. Anna will do anything to get out of a speeding ticket. ANYTHING! Disclaimer: I don't own anything Disney or Frozen. Rated-M for a reason. Language being one of them. Seriously, the first word of the story.


Fuck! I really HAD done it this time!

I'm going to be murdered by my parents.

Holy shit! They are actually going to kill me! Like I am sure tomorrow my best friend Kristoff will be like '_huh, where's Anna?' _and I won't be able to answer because I will be six feet under!

My mom swore the last time that if I ever got pulled over and received a ticket, AGAIN, she would murder me!

'_Anna,' _she said, '_if you ever get pulled over again, so help me God, I will kill you! This one had gone too far! $475 for 20 miles over the speed limit! On the highway, no less!'_

She will keel over and die while my dad has a cow as soon as I tell them I was caught for 28 miles over the speed limit on a back road!

I'm fucked. I am SO fucked! Nothing can even save me now! Just take me away please officer! At least I will live. Plus I hear they have cable and you get three square meals a day.

I chance a glance back at the flashing red and blue lights behind me but all I can make out is the blinding headlights.

I'm not even in my own town. At least there I know a few of the officers and can sweet talk my way out of a ticket with a certain red headed, side-burned, bigot. He is easy to convince though.

I hear a rapping at the window and roll it down, preparing myself for the onslaught.

As I finally turn to accept my fate though, I gasp.

Standing in a nicely fitting police uniform and hat, complete with the mirror aviators and everything, is by far the most gorgeous blonde I have ever laid eyes on in my entire life!

_Breathe, breathe! Come on Anna, breathe!_

I had to force myself to take a deep breath. I took a huge gulp and muttered.

"Uhm… hu.. h-hi!" I could've smacked myself in the face for the cheeriness of my voice. I groan as she leans a little more in to the window, one hand on a perfectly sculpted hip, the other on her flashlight that she is shining towards my neck.

"License and registration please." I heard a voice that can only be described as angels singing, ask me.

I gulped, nodded, and leaned towards the glove compartment, finding my registration. I handed it to her. She took it and nodded, already walking away.

"Wait!" She stopped, turned around and I quickly reached for my pocket.

"Miss, stop! Stop! Put your hands on the steering wheel!" She shouted, already reaching for her hip.

Confusedly, I reached slowly and placed my hands on the steering wheel.

"Miss, I need you to step out of the car please." She said. I turned a little confused but she kept her hand on her hip. I turned and slowly opened the car door, then stepped out.

"Now slowly turn and face the car, both hands flat on the roof." I obliged and nearly jumped when I felt delicate yet forceful hands grip my hips, and a foot kicked my feet apart. Those hands, aforementioned, slid down the outside of my thighs.

I shivered forcefully and nearly moaned when I felt her hands slide down the front of my thighs. Then I heard her drop down and her hands slid up the inside of each leg.

By the second leg, though, I couldn't take it, I moaned loudly and I felt her pause. She cleared her throat and I felt heat settled deep on both my cheeks and in between my legs. She grabbed an arm and slid up and down it, then the same with the other. She put my hands on my head and spun me to face her.

I nearly fell into her, but I felt her strong hands grip my waist and steady me against the car.

She then slid her hands from my hips up under my arm pits, where I giggled and moaned at the smooth, soft feel. She blushed slightly and cleared her throat again. I cleared mine too and spoke up.

"Um officer…. Uh… um.." I paused and squinted, trying to figure out what her name was.

"Officer Snow, miss." She interrupted.

"Pardon me, Officer Snow, but can I ask why you patted me down?" I tried, even though my voice was hoarse from arousal.

"Well Miss…." She paused, looking for a name. I gave it to her.

"Anna. Anna Sons."

"Well, Anna, I had to take certain precautions when you quickly reached into your pants. YOUR POCKET! Not pants, into your pants…. Pocket…" She quickly corrected herself and cleared her throat.

"I.. Um.. wanted to make sure you weren't trying to pull a gun on me or something." She tried to finish. I nodded, understanding.

"I was going to give you my license." So I reached into my pocket and grabbed my license for her. She took it, opened the door, and instructed me to sit with my feet on the ground. I obliged and waited.

I watched her walk away. Her ass swaying back and forth as she walked. I moaned at how delicious it was.  
>I thought about how red her lips were and how soft her hands had seemed. I thought about how they slid slowly up and down the outside of my thighs before dipping inward and becoming so close to my center that I could feel the heat rising off her hands.<p>

The way her delicate and slim fingers rode my hips and trailed upwards along my sides. How her sweet voice just tempted me further. I wanted to hear her hot voice say so much more.

I squeezed my legs together to try to catch a little relief. I slid my eyes close as I pictured her hands pulling my thighs apart, and breathing hotly against my center. I moaned loudly, forgetting where I was until I heard a voice clear.

I looked up and blushed a hard red.

"Well Miss Sons, I have to write you up. You were going 28 miles over the speed limit. This is your fourth ticket in the last 8 weeks, so I also have to set a court date for you." She said.

"No! Please no! Officer, my parents will kill me! They said they would quit funding my college! I am going for Investigative and Medical Sciences! You can't please! I will do anything!" I grabbed her waist in despair. "Please! I can do some community service! I can work at your station, cleaning, cooking, anything! Just please, please don't give me a ticket!" I blushed when I realized where my hands were.

I had been scratching my nails down the front of her pants, stopping only about mid-thigh. I swallowed.

She cleared her throat and, with an angry face, she grabbed me under the arm, hoisted me up and pulled me to the other side of the car.

I was certain she was going to hit me, fire raging in her eyes. She pushed me forcefully against the car. I began to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I don't kn.." Her lips cut me off. I closed my eyes and groaned at the force behind the kiss. She pulled back.

"You are so hot and the way you keep moaning is driving me wild. I need you to do something about this!" She motioned up and down to herself.

I grabbed her sunglasses off, and set them on the car. When I looked back, her piercing light blue gaze made me falter. She had gorgeous eyes. I could stare at them all night! She interrupted my thoughts though as she forced her lips against mine again. Our teeth clicked slightly and I felt her tongue push into my mouth. I groaned when I felt her tongue push into mine. She forced her tongue along the roof of my mouth.

She moaned in the kiss and I felt heat flash straight to my core and wetness pool between my legs.

She pulled back and forced me to my knees. I went to undo her belt and gasped in shock when I saw what had to be the biggest boner I had ever seen! I grinned, and then faltered when I remembered that this was a chick.

A chick with a huge, hot boner. And she was hot to so I grabbed onto her belt, undid it, and watched her pants give way to a tight pair of boxers covered in snowflakes. I tore the boxers down and instantly grabbed a hold of her penis.

She moaned. "That feels good!"

"You are huge!" I pushed my mouth on her dick and sucked hard. She groaned and put a hand on the back of my hand forcing my head all the way down onto her cock, my nose pushing against her stomach.

I gagged and she pushed harder. I could feel her loosen her hold against my head so I stood up, a strand of saliva sticking to the corner of my mouth to the tip of her cock. I stood up and pulled my panties off from under my skirt.

"Fuck me." I commanded.

She quickly brought her dick up to my center and fucked me hard. Her hands gripped onto my hips and forced me down onto her dick hard.

"Fuck! Ah! You feel so good! You fill me so good! Fuck me harder!" I screamed.

I felt my walls tighten.

"Fuck! You are so good! I am so close! Just a little more baby! A little harder! Ah! I'm almost there! Ah FUCK! ELSA!" I screamed. I came all over her and she came inside me at the same time.I groaned as she slid out and kissed me hard.

"Damn baby! That was fucking hot!" Elsa said.

"You slipped character though." She commented.

I groaned. I can't help it babe! You are so hot and you fuck me so well! I love when you are being all commanding in your uniform. It is such a turn on." I answered.

"I love you, Anna. I'll meet you at home for round 2?" She asked.

"You're on." I answered. Hopping into my car.

Surprise ending motherfuckers! Ha ha ha! This story is all thanks to a loyal follower who wanted a police prompt. I took the challenge and hope you enjoyed it! I will soon me working on a second and final chapter to my one-shot, Long Board Signals, so please be on the lookout for updates.

Thanks ya'll!


End file.
